Juntos pero no revueltos
by cielphantomville
Summary: El amor platónico es cuando te enamoras de alguien sin importarte nada sobre su vida y sabiendo que es casi imposible que algún día lleguen a ser pareja. Posdata: Este fic también contiene personajes de How to train your dragon. YAOI. Hiccup
_**Para Kikyoyami8:**_ _Cuando las palabras no son suficientes para describir cuan valiosa es la presencia de alguien en nuestras vidas entonces... recurrimos a los fanfics…._

 _Con mucho cariño y gratitud._

 _Atte: Ciel Phantomhive_

 _ **Juntos, pero no revueltos.**_

 **Resumen**

El amor platónico es cuando te enamoras de alguien sin importarte nada sobre su vida y sabiendo que es casi imposible que algún día lleguen a ser pareja.

 **Capitulo único.**

Tadashi miro a su hermano mientras rebuscaba entre las ropas del armario eligiendo que ponerse. Era una escena cómica y atípica pues Hiro rara la vez ponía empeño en su atuendo y eso quería decir que algo había pasado. Aunque esperaba que no fuera esa clase de algo que lo haría descuidar sus estudios.

Hiro escogió una playera roja, una sudadera azul cielo, sus clásicos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis. Peino su cabello, en lo posible, y salió disparado a la universidad. Si tenía suerte podría verlos antes de entrar a clase.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y entonces los vio a una cuadra, se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento y aparentar normalidad. Eran una visión celestial. Simplemente sublimes. Hiro dio un suspiro profundo antes de caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola Hiccup, — saludo con energía y sin perder detalle del destello inteligente que pugnaba en aquellos ojos verde vivo, hizo una pausa mental evitando soltar un suspiro y para fijar su vista en el niño que caminaba cogido de la mano de su hermano mayor. —Hola Jamie. — dijo controlando sus ganas de lanzarse sobre el niño y apretarlo cual peluche contra su pecho, de acariciarlo con ternura y un poco de lujuria.

—Hola Hiro—respondió el saludo Hiccup, con el mismo entusiasmo y entonces sintió como su adorado niño se escondía, el mayor de los castaños dio un pequeño apretón en la pequeña mano del menor que se resguardaba a su espalda.

Jamie inflo los mofletes arrancándole a su hermano una sonrisa tierna por sus gestos y entonces con su dulce e infantil voz dijo —Buenos días Hiro —eso sí, asegurándose de apretarse contra el cuerpo de Hiccup en busca de protección.

—Debes disculparlo Hiro, es una ciudad nueva, él apenas está haciendo amigos y…

Hiro elevo las cejas como sorprendido —Si es por eso no debes preocuparte, es más te voy a contar un secreto Jamie.

Jamie asomo levemente sus ojitos color avellana que destellaban en inocencia. Una inocencia que casi vuelve loco a Hiro. Le gustaban ambos hermanos, pero de los dos, el que lo traía cacheteando la banqueta era el menor.

—Hoy será un día grandioso para ti, porque en cuanto tus compañeros de aula te miren sabrán que eres un niño muy lindo y especial.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó Jamie dejándose ver al completo y embozando una sonrisa.

Hiro casi jadeo ante la imagen, Hiccup había vestido a su hermanito con una chamarra color azul que le cubría hasta las manitas, una bufanda blanca, extremadamente peluchona, le rodeaba el cuello resaltando las mejillas rojas cual granadas del niño. Los pantalones iban a juego junto a unas botitas café, pero lo que le robo el aliento era la gorra con orejitas casi del mismo color del tono de su cabello. Jamie estaba hecho en pocas palabras un dulce muñequito.

Hiro miro Hiccup y este le sonrió solaz como si presumiera una obra de arte, y en cierta media así era. Su madre había muerto unos cuantos meses después de dar a luz a Jamie así que siempre fue responsable de él porque su padre trabajaba todo el día.

Así que ahora con la repentina muerte de su único tutor las cosas no cambiaron más que en la medida de lo estrictamente necesario al tener mudarse con su tío Nicolás y su primo Jack, el cual por cierto estaba estudiado en el extranjero, por lo que aún no habían logrado conocerlo.

Siendo sinceros, a Hiccup le encantaba vestir y adornar a su hermanito. Desde que nació Jamie siempre fue tan lindo e Hiccup tenía tanto amor para dar e imaginación para desgastar, no en balde era conocido como el Da Vinci de la universidad, que no le vio problema a enfocarlo todo en su lindísimo hermanito menor. Él le daría a Jamie amor como para derrochar, lo protegería y lo ayudaría en tortuoso camino que es la vida.

Por ello cuando alguien, como ahora Hiro, se quedaba mirando por más de diez segundos a Jamie, pues su ego como artista se henchía olvidándose que esas miradas podían deberse no solo a la sana contemplación de un niño lindo, sino tener escondidas detrás otras intenciones para nada inocentes.

Jamie durante todo el camino se sujetó fuertemente de la mano de Hiccup y a pesar de la insistencia de Hiro, no llego a participar más que con monosílabos en la conversación. Aunque era de esperarse, Hiccup y Hiro hablaban de sus respectivas carreras, de los profesores y nuevas asignaturas que probablemente compartirían pues biorobotica no estaba peleada con diseño aeroespacial.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela elemental Hiccup se agacho para quedar a la altura de Jamie, pues con sus veinte años ya rebasaba el metro setenta y cinco centímetros, no tan alto, pero para un niño de tan solo ocho años, parecía un gigante.

—Ahora, quiero que te portes bien. Pasare a recogerte a la dos, sé que es una hora y media después de tu salida, pero… —mientras hablaba le acomodaba la mochila y revisaba que tuviera bien colocada la bufanda. —Te prometo comprarte un helado de camino a casa.

Jamie asintió, colocándose de puntitas para enroscar sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

—Cuídate Hiccup.

El mayor lo estrecho contra su pecho con cariño y un poco de temor, odiaba separarse de Jamie porque temía perderlo igual que como a sus padres. Ahora Jamie era la única luz en su vida y lo protegería contra todo.

—Tú también, y no hables con extraños.

—Entonces ¿no quieres que haga amigos?

Hiccup lo miro dos segundos en los que parpadeo y al fin entendió la ironía en las palabras del niño.

—Muy ingenioso Jamie—dijo jalando las mejillas del niño.

El niño sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor antes de entrar por el portón, Hiccup se quedó observando hasta que el niño se perdió de vista dentro del edificio y solo entonces comenzó su camino a la Universidad en compañía de Hiro.

—Se ve que lo amas mucho—comento Hiro.

El Hamada en realidad había tenido suerte de toparse con ambos hermanos hacia una semana cuando llegaban junto al camión de mudanzas, desde entonces había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a ellos.

—Es la luz de mi vida. —Respondió Hiccup. —Si mal no recuerdo tú tienes un hermano también…

—Sí, pero de lejos es tan lindo como Jamie.

Hiccup se rio, su voz de hombre joven era una delicia y Hiro se preguntaba como seria escucharlo gemir…

Dios, ser un genio era una ventaja y una desventaja, después de todo su cabeza ya racionalizaba con toda claridad lo que sus impulsos le pedían. Y lo que él quería era a esos dos hermanos.

—¿Oye! Hiro —llamo Hiccup deteniendo su avance.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer por la tarde?

Hiro lo miro por escasos segundos, Hiccup parecía nervioso de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Este… es que… bueno, supe que hay un club de natación y… pues en la ciudad anterior nosotros teníamos la costumbre de nadar un par de horas y…. Me gustaría que Jamie aun siguiera practicando, tu sabes, es un gran deporte y…

Hiro elevo una ceja, porque Hiccup estaría nervioso por ir a inscribirse.

—La verdad es… —y dejo salir un suspiro— que no sé dónde queda.

Hiro estuvo a un palmo de echarse a reír, ¿eso era todo? A Hiccup le daba pena pedirle que los llevara. Ciertamente su orgullo de independiente y auto suficiente hermano mayor se vería sobajada pero no demasiado como para angustiarse.

—Claro que los llevo, es más, te espero terminando las clases para ir por Jamie y de ahí a la piscina.

—Eso sería fantástico. Gracias Hiro.

Todo el día Hiro estuvo por las nubes, prácticamente tenía una cita con los hermanos de sus sueños. Asi que la ultima hora no hubo nada que lo sacara de su ensoñación.

Como acordaron Hiccup llego puntual y de ahí recogieron a Jamie, el cual al saber a dónde iría dio brinquitos de felicidad.

Apenas entrar Hiro le indico a Hiccup en donde podían inscribirse. Hiccup agradeció la información y se apresuró a realizar el trámite, si tenían suerte quizás podrían nadar un rato antes de volver a casa.

Unos quince minutos después Hiccup regresaba acompañado de un moreno alto de cabellos negros y ojos color verde toxico.

—Conque tu eres Jamie—dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que el niño. —Eres tan lindo como tu hermano… —una pequeña pero significativa pausa hizo enrojecer a Hiccup y a Hiro odiar al sujeto— como tu hermano me describió. Soy Toothless y seré su instructor de natación, o más bien entrenador.

Jamie le tendió su pequeña mano, la que fue tragada por la enorme del moreno.

—Por hoy no creo que podamos tener una clase como se debe pero, si gustan pueden disfrutar de la piscina.

Jamie asintió agradecido del ofrecimiento y pidiéndole permiso a Hiccup para quedarse un rato.

—Pues a eso vinimos ¿no? —respondió el mayor.

—No olviden calentar—indico Toothless mientras se retiraba.

Hiro estaba encantado, pues los vestidores estaban completamente vacíos y él podía mirar sin dificultad como Hiccup iba desvistiéndose, cada prenda retirada dejaba a la vista una exquisita piel de aspecto suave, toda ella adornada con hermosas pecas. Cuando termino se encargó de ayudar al menor.

El cuerpo de Jamie era por demás suculento, sus rozados pezones se erizaron tras el cambio de temperatura y cada bello de su piel se erizo al ser despojada de la ropa. Simplemente ese niño era sensual en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Nos vamos adelantando.

Hiro asintió, dándose cuenta que ellos ya habían terminado y a él aun le quedaba buscar el bañador.

Al salir Hiro no pudo menos que sonreír al ver como Hiccup jugaba con Jamie, claro que tampoco pudo evitar notar que no era el único que contemplaba la escena. El instructorcito de hace rato también los observaba casi comiéndose con la vista a Hiccup.

Con paso decidido camino hacia los hermanos Jamie se giró para recibirlo con una radiante sonrisa y entonces…

—Cuidado. Jamie

Hiro escucho y vio como Hiccup gritaba debido al balón que a toda velocidad se dirigía hacía Jamie, luego una mancha blanca prácticamente tacleo al niño quitándolo del camino y por último la pelota lo golpeo a él.

Hiro abrió los ojos al escuchar claramente los jadeos y gemidos de una dulce vocecita, paro bien los idos y … ahí estaba. Se escuchaba tan delicioso que no pudo contener su curiosidad por ver de quien se trataba.

De un rápido movimiento se levantó de la cama, reconociendo el lugar como la sección medica del club de natación. La cual debería estar vacía a esa hora, así que era muy natural su curiosidad de saber de donde provenían aquellos sonidos, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo para evitar sentirse tan ruin espiando. Dilema moral que se fue por la borda cuando sus ojos se vieron apreciando la más hermosas de las estampas.

Ahí, sentado sobre una de las tres camas restantes que componían la enfermería se encontraba Hiccup y sobre su regazo Jamie que completamente desnudo gemía sin parar debido a las caricias que la mano de su hermano le prodigaba a su pequeño falo.

—Hiccup… Hiccup —clamaba completamente fuera de sí. Su boquita abierta dejaba salir pequeños hilos de saliva mientras de sus ojitos entrecerrados escapaban furtivamente un par de lágrimas justo antes de arquear la espalda debido al placer y dejar salir en un disparo gozoso su blanquecina esencia.

Hiccup le regalo un beso en la frente a su jadeante hermanito. Y Jamie giro para mirarlo de frente.

—Quisiera poder hacerte sentir lo mismo, Hiccup. — dijo Jamie observando a su hermano quien solo le regalo una sonrisa.

Hiro no lo podía creer, Jamie disfrutando de un orgasmo era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera podido imaginar, tanto así que su propio pene ya se alzaba inhiesto, su mano así lo comprobó al tocase.

Quería a Jamie, quería a Hiccup…. Los deseaba a ambos.

—Si realmente lo deseas yo puedo enseñarte a hacerlo —arguyo Hamada haciéndose notar.

—Hiro…— exhalo Jamie asustado percatarse de la presencia de pelinegro y captando la atención de Hiccup.

Hiro trago saliva, esta era una oportunidad única para intimar con ambos hermanos, con un rápido movimiento deshizo la distancia que los separaba, se subió a la cama y se aproximó a Jamie. Con delicadeza tomo el rostro del niño para besarlo primero suave e ir aumentando la intensidad. Su lengua pronto encontró la forma de profanar aquella deliciosa boquita cuya saliva era el mejor néctar del mundo.

Las manos de Hiro bajaron delineando la pequeña y frágil figura de Jamie quien jadeaba dentro del beso y que soltó un grito erótico cuando Hiro tomo sus glúteos estrujándolos con fuerza.

Con un enorme esfuerzo soltó a Jamie para tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo a Hiccup quien solo observaba atónito lo que sucedía.

—Quizás tus manos no lleguen a cubrir todo el falo de Hiccup — susurro Hiro de forma sensual contra el oído de Jamie mientras colocaba al niño entre las piernas de su hermano, —pero siempre puedes apelar a tu boca.

Jamie lo miro sin comprender y eso enterneció a Hiro, ¡Oh! Sería una delicia instruirlo en el arte del amor.

Y mostrarle en la práctica seria aún más placentero, Hiro con agilidad bajo el bóxer de Hiccup dejando a la vista una verga de buen tamaño que lo hizo relamerse los labios. Suavemente tomo el miembro flácido y con una sonrisa torcida se la metió completa en la boca.

Ambos hermanos jadearon por la acción, uno de placer y el otro completamente asombrado. Jamie no lo podía creer, su hermano estaba disfrutando con esa atención. Jamie apretó sus pequeñas manos en puño, quería ser él quien logra sacar esas emociones en Hiccup, así que en un arranque de celos se unió a Hiro.

Hiccup casi grito de la impresión al ver a su dulce niño reclamar el puesto de Hamada. Pues de un momento a otro Hiro le había cedido su lugar permitiendo que fuera el niño quien degustaba cual paleta la babeante polla de Hiccup.

El mayor no cabía en sí, la pequeña y esponjosa lengua de Jamie estaba tocando todo de él, lo acogía en el cálido interior de su boca e inclusive tuvo el atrevimiento de intentar colar su caliente leguita en el hoyito de la punta de su pene arrancándole un gruñido gutural.

Hiro observo la escena detenidamente captando con su prodigiosa mente una fotografía mental, eran deliciosos. Pero el solo mirar no iba con él por eso con delicadeza tomo las pequeñas caderas de Jamie acariciando sus nalgas redonditas y separándolas para poder contemplar el ano del chiquillo. Su entradita palpitaba deseosa y Hiro no se haría de rogar.

Quería ver a Jamie derretirse de placer, gritar su nombre pidiendo por mas, deseaba verlo suplicar por el placer que Hiro deseaba darle, con delicadeza primero beso su hoyito, asomo la legua y delineo su contorno con lujuria para al final colar su lengua por el virginal orificio buscando dilatarlo, el culito de Jamie era calido y tierno, hasta reconfortante y era un mejor porque sentía con morbosa satisfacción su saliva ser succionada, como si el niño estuviera deseoso de recibir su polla, la cual no era tan grande como la de Hiccup pero podría causarle daño si lo penetraba sin dilatarlo un poco.

Jamie arqueo la espalda y miro hacia atrás, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cristalinos enardecieron a Hiro quien aumento el ritmo de sus intrusiones.

Hiccup abrió los ojos al verse liberado solo para encontrarse con la caliente imagen de Jamie disfrutando el beso negro que Hiro le regalaba. Decir que estaba excitado era poco, la delirante sensación que embargaba su cuerpo le exigía contacto, tocar y ser tocado.

Hiro al percatarse de la soledad de Hiccup y de la posición de Jamie sonrió dejando su tarea, se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. Con ternura detallo los costados de Jamie para esta vez colocarlo en la entrada del mayor.

Jamie gimo cuando su sensibilizado miembro fue colocado justo en el ano de su hermano y sin oportunidad de negarse, Hiro empujo con su cuerpo el de Jamie quien en un ronco grito de placer entro del todo en Hiccup.

Hiccup jadeo al sentir la pequeña verga de Jamie en su interior. Dioses, era lo mejor que pudiera haber sentido en toda su vida. —Jamie — gimió con apremio iniciando con el movimiento de caderas.

Jamie volvió a proferir un gruñido cuando su pequeña polla salió y entro en un solo movimiento del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

—Jamie… más…. Más rápido.

Hiro estaba en el cielo solo de contemplarlos, pero quería más y aprovechando el embaimiento en que se encontraba Jamie se introdujo en él de un solo movimiento, Hiro bufo de satisfacción, el interior de Jamie era la puerta a los Campos Elíseos.

—Hiro… —grito completamente ido del placer el niño contrayendo sus paredes internas.

Rápido, fuerte, certero así era la oscilación de las caderas de Hiro, sumergiéndose lo más posible en ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto deseaba, quería destrozarlo, deseaba dejar su marca para que jamás lo olvidara, con morbo le apretaba las nalgas sintiendo como en cada embate su miembro rozaba un punto duro dentro del niño.

Y las cosas se le fueron de las manos porque Hiccup a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba sentir a Jamie aún tenía cabida para más por eso, de un solo movimiento tomo al menor para colocarlo sobre la cama sin permitirle salir de su interior mientras con la mirada le exigía a Hiro que también entra en él.

Hiro quedo atónito por un segundo. Esto era mejor de lo que soñó, así que sujetándose de las caderas del mayor lo penetro con fuerza.

Hiccup suspiro satisfecho, Jamie gimoteo al sentirse más apretado en el interior de su hermano y Hiro, Hiro acaba de llegar al Nirvana porque no solo estaba dentro de Hiccup sino que podía sentir la pequeña verga de Jamie comprimiéndose contra él.

Hiccup se meció buscando su propio alivio y Hiro no tardo en seguirlo.

Debajo de ellos Jamie solo podía jadear o eso fue hasta que su vista recayó en los rosados pezones de su hermano mayor. Sin dudarlo su boquita tomo uno para mamar de él con desesperación.

Hiccup gruño de deleite meciéndose con mayor desesperación contra el abdomen de su lindo hermanito, su enorme y babeante pene se incrustaba con desenfreno en la aterciopelada piel del menor.

Hiro estaba por terminar, le faltaba poco y parecía que los hermanos no estaban en mejores condiciones, por eso nunca se esperó que Hiccup volviera a cambiar las posiciones.

Con una rapidez sin igual el mayor, de solo él sabe dónde, saco un vibrador que con gesto obsceno lubrico con su saliva, los hizo salir a ambos de su interior antes de meterse en el ano el artefacto de una sola vez y ponerlo al máximo.

—¡Ah! Siiiii…. —gimió Hiccup colocando a Jamie esta vez en medio de los dos, su dura verguita rozando contra la suya y su culito servido en charola de plata para el hinchado miembro de Hiro, quien ni tarde ni perezoso se incrusto en una solo estocada.

Jamie arqueo la espalda logrando que Hiro tuviera una hermosa vista de Hiccup que ahora se dedicaba con su mano a masturbarlos a él y a Jamie al tiempo en que saboreaba con golosa necesidad la dulce boquita de su hermanito.

—Jamie… Jamie… Oh! ¡Ah! Siiiii…. Siiiii màsss… más…. —jadeaba Hiccup entre beso y beso sintiendo el pequeño pene escurriendo jugos.

Hiccup sintió el temblor del cuerpo del más joven, estaba a punto de terminar e Hiccup debía hacerse de ese maravilloso manjar. En menos de un segundo su mano fue remplazada por su boca, a cuatro, mamaba la verga de Jamie con hambrienta desesperación llegando incluso a meterse también los pequeños testículos del niño mientras sentía el vibrador en su entrada y se masturbaba.

Jamie gritaba completamente ido del placer sujetándose a la espalda y cabellos de su hermano, Hiro le pellizcaba los rosados pezones mientras su boca se dedicaba a morder y succionar cada espacio disponible del cuello del niño y le embestía a un ritmo demencial.

Y entonces Jamie exploto de placer llenando la boca de su hermano con su tibia esencia, la que Hiccup trago hasta la última gota.

E Hiccup no tardo en venirse de forma salvaje de solo ver a su hermanito en pleno orgasmo.

Hiro estaba a punto, solo un segundo más y…

—Hiro…

—Jamie… Jamie..

Y todo a su alrededor se oscureció. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba recordar o pensar como había llegado a ese lugar.

—Hiro…— esa sin duda era la dulce voz de Jamie.

—Tranquilos, no trago tanta agua. — se escuchó decir a… ¿Tadashi? Que hacia su hermano en la piscina.

—¿Crees que este bien?

—Tranquilo Jamie. Ya está respirando, solo fue el golpe —intento tranquilizarlo Hiccup

¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

Y entonces comenzó a recordar, la invitación de Hiccup cuando le pregunto si deseaba acompañarlos a la piscina pública. Sus celos a ver como el instructor le coqueteaba a Hiccup descaradamente.

Como los encontró jugando a la orilla de la alberca para calentar y luego de la nada una pelota que fue disparada con bastante fuerza se dirigía hacia Jaime.

El grito desesperado de Hiccup, el gemido de Jamie al ser apartado del camino por un chico albino y finalmente, la pelota lo golpeo a él tirándolo a la piscina.

—Hiro. Hiro ¿me escuchas? — seguía llamo Jamie angustiado.

Hiro abrió los ojos y su brillante cerebro le hizo saber que la maravillosa experiencia que acaba de vivir fue solo un sueño. Hiro apretó las manos, tenía ganas de embestir la pared para ver si de esa forma regresaba a su linda ilusión.

—Qué bueno que estas bien— dijo Jamie tomando suavemente su mano. —De verdad me asusté mucho cuando caíste al agua.

—A todos —completo Hiccup sonriéndole y regalándole una tierna caricia en sus negros cabellos.

—Vamos a casa Hiro. — ordeno su hermano tomándolo entre sus brazos. —¡Ah! Y gracias por llamarme Jack — agradeció al chico albino que reconoció como el que salvo de Jamie.

—Por nada —respondió el peliblanco colocándose a un lado de Jamie.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, se estaba haciendo tarde. —argumento Hiccup —Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar y a pesar de las circunstancias fue un placer conocerte Tadashi.

—Lo are, gracias, el gusto fue mutuo—y con esa última frase Tadashi salió del lugar con Hiro en brazos.

Hiro mirando por sobre el hombro de su hermano reconocido dos cosas. Una: Toothless el instructor de natación estaba muy interesado en Hiccup pues les estaba ofreciendo llevarlos a casa en su auto, y Dos, el chico albino estaba encantado con Jamie.

Una cosa era segura, el par de hermanos se veían a gusto, en especial Jamie a quien le brillaban los ojos y sus dulces mejillas tenían un bonito tono carmín.

— ¿Tu primera desilusión amorosa? —más que preguntar Tadashi lo afirmaba sin retirar en ningún momento su vista del frente. —No te preocupes, se te pasara rápido.

—¡Ah! Sí, y tu ¡como lo sabes?

—Porque lo que sientes por ellos es mera atracción, el amor de verdad se toma su tiempo para florecer y solo puede estar dedicada a una sola persona. No puedes amar a dos con la misma intensidad. Puedes estar enamorado… pero el enamoramiento pasa… se disuelve como la noche al salir el sol. El amor es eterno.

Hiro asintió al tiempo en que se sujetaba con fuerza de la chaqueta de Tadashi reconociendo que su hermano poseía un delicioso aroma viril.

—Tadashi.

—¿Si?

—Enséñame a amar.

El universitario sonrió divertido antes de responder

—No sabes lo que estas pidiendo. Pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré para guiarte Hiro.

Fin.

N. A.

Woooouuuu! No sé si quedo como lo pensó my lady, pero aquí esta. Lo prometido es deuda. Una vez más gracias por siempre leer mis trabajos y por comentar en cada uno de ellos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
